Sabetha, the Walker of Fate
by SabbyKat
Summary: Sabetha is an ordinary 11 year old girl, enjoying her childhood alongside her close friend, Tremi the Kirlia. But how little do they know the darkness that is hidden in their past, of the ancient evil that yearns for them. That yearns to end everything...


Chapter 1

The Flower of Fate

Hehehe!" a small girl laughed happily with a wide smile upon her face running across a warm, sun swept forest, the tall trees flashing by her vision rapidly as she ran. Her flowing emerald green hair trailing behind her unaware of the creature closing in from behind. "Eek!" The Girl cried out, flying into the Air as she tripped over a root, crashing onto the ground face first. "Ow ow ow..", she muttered pushing her self back up, crying out in surprise as a weight bore down on her back, she giggled loudly looking back with a smile on her Face.

You should be more careful where you are running, Sabetha." A high pitched, gentle voice stated. The small Girl giggled loudly smiling with closed Eyes.

"You got lucky this time Tremi!" The Girl exclaimed happily at her Kirlia Friend crawling to her Feet. Brushing her loose, White Dress clean of Leafs and Debris, looking up with closed Eyes smiling happily. "I really hate this Dress! It's so hard to run in..." Sabetha muttered holding it up, and sticking her Tongue out, the Kirlia giggled softly covering her Mouth.

"Your Mother simply wishes for you to look decent" Tremi the Kirlia stated smiling, Sabetha glared at her Pokemon Friend.

"You could at least take my side!" She exclaimed while grabbing a handful of Leafs tossing them into Tremi's Face. They both broke out giggling...

"Hmm!" Sabetha exclaimed spinning around on one Foot raising her hand to shield her Eyes from the bright afternoon sun. She peered out across the sparse young forest. "Tremi, can't you do some psychic hoomagige to call out some friends like you?" Sabetha asked turning around smiling cheerfully, Tremi covered her Mouth giggling softly shaking her head.

"I am not strong enough to do such a thing." Tremi said smiling calmly, Sabetha groaned rubbing her small face.

"Then we'll find some Pokemon for you to beat up and get stronger!" she exclaimed grinning, raising up a clenched fist, Tremi shook her head.

"I do not desire to harm others." Tremi stated calmly. Sabetha rolled her eyes.

"But I've had you for umm..." Sabetha muttered raising up her child like hand counting on her fingers. "Ah! This many Years!" Sabetha exclaimed holding up three fingers. "And you're still weak! I've done a bad job raising you..." Sabetha muttered looking down with an innocent, depressed look.

"We enjoy each others company, so I do not feel it has been bad at all" Tremi said in a soft tone, smiling.

"No no no!" Sabetha exclaimed stomping a foot pointing at Tremi. "I want Tremi to grow up too! I want Tremi to be big when I'm big, not little!" Sabetha exclaimed, Tremi snickered softly closing her Eyes. "Oh well... I'll ask Mommy later if she knows how! For now, lets go pick flowers for her, she always likes that" Sabetha said smiling cheerfully with closed eyes.

It must be really great to be a Pokemon like you Tremi! No parents to tell you what to do, no need to dress up in icky dresses, wandering the world free and happy..." Sabetha murmured with a soft smile on her Face, turning around looking at the Kirlia.

"You always say that. You cannot say you 're not happy with your Life as it is now." Tremi stated, Sabetha covered her mouth giggling turning away.

"Maybe! But it would still be much funner... then I could beat Tremi up until she gets stronger! Hehehe!" Sabetha giggled happily, Tremi snickered softly with a small smile on her face...

"We should not venture too far from home, your mother will be upset again." Tremi said in her soft, subtle tone. Sabetha giggled softly with her hands resting behind her head, her back to Tremi as they walked through the sparse forest.

"It's ok! A special flower grows this time of the year, only in this part of the forest too! Mom will be really happy if I can bring her back the White Whisper Flower!" Sabetha exclaimed raising a Hand cheering, Tremi snickered softly. "Besides, mommy always worries to much! I have you with me too, you'll beat up any evil Pokemon!" Sabetha exclaimed turning around, lunging at the Kirlia wrapping her arms around tremi's neck tightly. Tremi giggled softly hugging the small energy filled girl back...

"Hmm..." Sabetha muttered holding a hand over her eyes looking around with an excited smile on her face, her eyes brimming with energy. "Now where could it be... They're so rare, but I know they always bloom around here in the late spring when those fluffy seeds float around..." Sabetha muttered, her Eyes suddenly lit up. "Tremi!! I found one!!" She called over to her right, looking back on ahead seeing a small clearing a short distance away. A single pink and white flower could be faintly made out in the sunlight softly bathing the clearing.

"Sabetha, please wait for me!" Tremi called out quickly running after Sabetha, who had broken out into a sprint towards the clearing. Tremi struggled to catch up to the excited human, her legs not designed for quick running such as this.

"It's so pretty.." Sabetha murmured with awe stricken eyes crouching down beside the gentle pink and white striped flower that had exactly eight large petals on it. Sabetha closed her eyes inhaling deeply. An ear to ear smile grew across her face as the sweet, gentle fragrance filled her nostrils. "Mom will be so happy!" Sabetha exclaimed clasping her Hands together smiling joyfully. The sun around her suddenly vanished, an ominous shadow had fallen over her...

"Huh? Oh, hi!" Sabetha exclaimed smiling happily looking back seeing a tall man wearing thick glasses staring down at her. His face was covered in shadows only his glasses could be seen reflecting the Sunlight. A strong, cool breeze blew across the clearing causing the mans sickly green uniform to sway in the wind.

"Sabetha! Stay away from that stranger!" Tremi called out, stumbling into the clearing. Sabetha looked up at her friend smiling cheerfully with closed eyes.

"I'm sure they're just here to admire the White Whisper Flower, right?" Sabetha asked smiling happily looking at the man, who grinned slightly exposing white teeth.

"You could say that, my Child..." the man Said in a low, eerie tone. Tremi reached out grabbing hold Sabetha's arm.

"It will be dinnertime soon. We should return home before we get in trouble." Tremi stated, Sabetha sighed loudly slouching over. "Ok! You can have this one, I'll find another!" Sabetha exclaimed smiling widely, waving at the Man while turning around and following Tremi towards the Forest. "You are too trusting of strangers Sabetha. Your Mother told you not to do that because it could be dangerous" Tremi stated in a firm tone, Sabetha rolled her Eyes. "I'm not a little Kid! I'm Eleven!" She exclaimed crossing her Arms grumpily...

"You're too paranoid Tremi! You're beginning to sound like mom!" Sabetha exclaimed staring at the pokemon with an annoyed look, Tremi snickered softly.

"That's not something bad" Tremi said smiling softly looking on ahead.

"Yes it is! You're getting too worr-!!" Sabetha was cut off as a hand wrapped around her mouth, disappearing from Tremi's view...

"W-What are you doing?! Put her down!" Tremi shouted turning around looking at Sabetha, who had fearful Eyes, the Man grinned widely.

"Interesting... a talking Kirlia, that was not in the reports. You will make an interesting test Subject." the man said in a dark, sinister tone staring at Tremi. He reached out his other thick, hairy hand towards Tremi. Tremi stepped back, frowning slightly holding her Hands up, a faint glow appearing around her body. The glow suddenly faded away just as fast as it had appeared causing the man to laugh in a deep, burly tone. "Unable to even use a Confusion attack? Even better, no resistance!" The Man exclaimed grabbing Tremi by the Neck causing her to cry out, wrapping her small hands around his wrist struggling to break free...

"Oh? And what do we have here...?" a grinning Woman asked, holding a Hand on her Hip staring at Tremi and Sabetha. Her wavy, vibrant red hair that only came down to her shoulders shone gently in the bright afternoon Sun. She wore a thin, loose lucid green top that stopped mid-stomach in height, barely enough to cover her rather sizable chest. She wore a short, identically colored skirt that stopped at mid thigh level, with both the sides parted to allow easier movement. A strange cap sat on her head with a large yellow 'L' surrounded by a black, malicious looking dragon figure wrapped around it...

"I've found the target. Luckily, that saved us needing to risk getting caught breaking into their house." the man said grinning, lifting Sabetha up by an arm causing her to cry out weakly in pain. The woman grinned evilly with half closed eyes, leaning down staring at Sabetha eye to eye only an inch away.

"Such a beautiful girl shouldn't cry, it will ruin your complexion hahaha." The woman laughed in a teasing manner, glancing over at Tremi from the corner of her amber yellow eyes. "And this one?" she asked grinning looking down at Tremi, who glared back at the woman.

"Hahaha! You'll see soon enough my love." The Man said laughing in a hearty, deep tone.

"Whatever. Put them in the back, our mission here is done." the woman said grinning softly turning away heading towards a large black van. The back end appeared to be a rectangular box with no windows at all on it.

"In you go!" The Man exclaimed tossing Tremi into the back of the vehicle, she smashed off the back end of it falling to her side grimacing in pain. Sabetha soon follow sliding across the cold, metallic floor. "Don't try anything funny, and you won't be hurt, understand?" He said grinning, Sabetha remained silently beyond her soft sobs. The doors to the cell like room slammed shut, the vehicle's engine soon began to vibrate through the 'cell'...

"T-Tremi... where are these people taking us?" Sabetha asked in a quiet, scared tone. She had her arms wrapped around her upright knees, gently resting her face on them.

"I don't know... But we should cooperate and not try to fight. your mother and father will realize we have vanished, and the authorities will be sure to find and help us soon after." Tremi said in a soft, reassuring tone. Sabetha smiled weakly, looking down sighing shakily.

"B-But what if they don't?" Sabetha asked in a trembling tone. Her Eyes beginning to tear up, her upper lip trembled. Tremi sighed softly leaning over grabbing hold Sabetha gently, pulling her closer, resting Sabetha's head on her shoulder embracing Sabetha gently.

"We'll be ok... No matter what happens, I'll protect you..." Tremi whispered softly closing her eyes...

"I-I know... I have Tremi with me, I know we'll be ok." Sabetha said shakily, leaning back wiping her nose free of snot, a small smile on her face causing Tremi to giggle softly covering her mouth.

"You go from upset, to happy in just a few moments." Tremi said smiling fondly. The Pair suddenly cried out as they were violently thrown across the dark, cold cell, Smashing against the walls as the vehicle came to a sudden, abrupt stop...

"Ow ow ow..." Sabetha groaned sitting up rubbing her head slowly, looking over at Tremi with half open eyes. "Are you ok?" Sabetha asked, Tremi sat up slowly nodding her head.

"I believe so." She stated as the sound of metal grinding echoed into the cold cell, sunlight flooded in causing the pair to squint, raising their hands to shield their eyes. "Come 'ere you two!" The Man from earlier ordered in his burly tone gesturing at them with his burly, muscular hands. Sabetha hesitated looking at Tremi, a smile growing across her face.

"I trust Tremi, she won't let anything bad happen to me." Sabetha thought trying to keep her self calm...

"You shouldn't be scared, but filled with joy! You like Pokemon, don't you?" The man asked looking back at Tremi and Sabetha with a small grin on his face. They were now walking down a long, metallic blue hallway. It was cold and dark, and strange noises creaked and echoed out causing Sabetha to look around scared, rubbing her arms slowly. "I-I-I do.." Sabetha replied quietly, Tremi followed alongside Sabetha looking around with a cautious, protective look in her eyes unsure where they were.

"Good! Have you ever wanted to actually become a Pokemon by chance...?" The man asked in a sly, sinister tone. both Sabetha and Tremi looked at him with disbelief. "

That is not possible." Tremi stated looking at Sabetha. Her eyes widened upon seeing Sabetha with wide, glistening eyes full of excitement.

"Very true my unique, little Pokemon. However, that has changed as of recent due to some amazing circumstances..." he said in an ominous tone looking back at them grinning at them with a tooth filled grin. "You cannot deny such a possibility, for your existence alone is an oddity that should not be." The man said glancing down at Tremi from the corner of his eyes, before stopping infront of a large, rusted metal door. Small grimy rectangular windows adorned the door near the top of it, hiding the horrors that resided within. "We have yet to truly succeed, but I believe you, will change all of that..." the man said pushing open the heavy metal door...

They stepped into a cold, lifeless metal room. The walls were made out of rusty, rough metal like the rest of the base. To their right, was a bar style cell, which had nothing of note inside of it at that time. To the far upper right, a lit up section of the room revealed a steel 'table' as it appeared. Many strange devices hung over it from above, along with small metal restraints lining the side of it. To the far left, a windowed chamber could be seen, but nothing could be been inside, clearly an observation room.

"What you propose is not possible, it defies the laws of nature." Tremi stated in a defiant tone, the Man laughed loudly grinning at her.

"We'll just see there. Now, get in! Both of you." The Man ordered opening the Cell with a loud grinding sound. "Just behave, listen and do as your told, and you'll be safe and sound. You'll even been rewarded if you be really good. " He said grinning deviously. Sabetha and Tremi hesitantly stepped into the cell which slammed shut behind him, with a loud clicking sound as it was locked...

"T-Tremi, why are they locking us up? Are they going to hurt us?" Sabetha asked in a fearful tone, Tremi sighed softly shaking her head.

"As long as we cooperate, they said they won't do anything bad. We need to stay calm, and wait for your parents and the authority to find us." Tremi stated softly, Sabetha looked down silently.

"W-What did he mean by turning people into Pokemon, Tremi?" Sabetha asked looking at Tremi, who hesitated looking away.

"It is not possible. Pokemon are Pokemon, Humans are Humans. That is how it has been for all of known existence." Tremi stated calmly without a hint of doubt in her voice.

Sabetha and Tremi jumped slightly looking back towards the door, seeing the vibrant red haired woman from earlier step into the room, glancing around until spotting them. A small, gentle smile grew across her face as she began to walk over to the cell.

"Why hello again." she said in a soft, friendly tone crouching down looking at Sabetha eye to eye. Sabetha replied with an angry glare, her arms crossed. "Hehehe. You shouldn't make such an ugly face, it distorts your true beauty." The Woman said chuckling, standing up to her full height. "But that isn't your real Beauty, your true beauty. what would you say if in fact, we could turn you into something far more beautiful, perhaps... Like your little friend here?" The Woman asked looking at Tremi. Sabetha's eyes widened looking at Tremi with excitement. "Hehehe! Now that's a much better look!" the Woman exclaimed happily, smiling cheerfully. Tremi glared at the woman not liking her deceiving Sabetha.

"Stop this deceit. You have no right to lie to her." Tremi said in a irritated tone. The Woman glanced down at Tremi, her smile vanishing being replaced by a cruel frown. "There is no deceit. You are disposable, so I suggest you keep silent if you value yours, and her safety." The Woman whispered in a harsh tone, looking back at Sabetha smiling. "But as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, we are indeed capable of doing what I mentioned. changing you from a human, to a pokemon just like her..." the woman said grinning softly with a strange look in her eyes.

"R-Really?!" Sabetha asked with an excitement in her voice. Tremi remained silent. "Wouldn't that be perfect?! Then we we'll be the same Tremi!" Sabetha exclaimed smiling giddily, Tremi shook her head quickly.

"No! That would be unacceptable!" She snapped, Sabetha's eyes widened in surprise at her friends sudden out burst...

"Sabetha. I am happy the way we are. I have no desire for you to ever become like me, it is not possible, nor would I ever ask for that." Tremi stated in a strong tone, Sabetha hesitated looking back at the woman.

"But..." Sabetha said stuttered beginning to doubt her self. The woman sighed softly with closed eyes.

"She does want this. She's just worried, since she's such a good Friend!" The Woman exclaimed happily, Sabetha looked up with surprise.

"Really?" She asked glancing at Tremi from the corner of her eyes.

"Yep! You'll be such a cute Pokemon as well!" The Woman exclaimed cheerfully, clasping her hands together. Sabetha's smile widened with excitement.

"Really?!" Sabetha asked in an excited, child like tone causing the Woman to giggle. "Yep! I promise. But we need you to get out of that clothing, pokemon don't wear clothing, now do they?" The Woman said smiling softly, Sabetha nodded her head with a happy smile on her face at thought of one of her biggest dreams coming true, pulling her shoes off. The woman glanced over at Tremi.

"You are aware if you act up, we can harm her. I suggest you keep your mouth shut and be a good Pokemon." the woman whispered staring at Tremi with a cruel grin, Tremi stared back silently.

"Ah! There we go!" Sabetha exclaimed popping her head free from her loose dress, bundling it up in her arms, revealing her petite, exposed figure.

"Good! Now, be a good girl a come out." The Woman stated in a less friendly tone opening the door to the cell, the sound of the hinges groaning filled the air.

"Don't worry Tremi! I'll be ok." Sabetha exclaimed cheerfully with closed eyes as she stepped out of the cell, the door slammed shut behind her. "Sabetha..." Tremi muttered in a pained tone watching on powerlessly...

"Hehe. I'm glad you are so excited!" the woman exclaimed smiling gently, Sabetha looking up at her smiling back with closed eyes as they made their way across the cold metal room. "Now, you need to be a good Girl, ok? There might be some strange sounds and lights, but it'll be ok." the woman said smiling as they stopped at the strange steel table.

"Uhm... Ok!" Sabetha exclaimed happily after hesitating for a moment, the woman grinned softly.

"Don't worry. I have a strong feeling this will work perfectly, so up you go!" the woman exclaimed lifting Sabetha up from under the armpits. "It might be cold." She stated placing Sabetha down on the table. Sabetha cried out, pulling away from the cold table in surprise as it's icy touch chilled her exposed, warm flesh.

"Sh sh sh... you want this, so you need to bare with the cold." the woman said in a soft, gentle tone lowering Sabetha back down onto the table.

"O-Ok.." Sabetha said shivering as she laid down fully on the ice cold metal table. "W-Why are you doing that?" Sabetha asked sitting up slightly with a fearful look in her eyes seeing the Woman moving a strap over her legs.

"Don't worry. This is just so you don't fall! We wouldn't want you to fall and hurt your self, now would we?" The Woman said smiling gently, Sabetha smiled shakily. "Don't worry! You'll be a beautiful Pokemon when this is done." the woman exclaimed trying to cheer Sabetha up, walking towards the door. "Be a good girl! I'll be close, don't worry." the woman called out with a dark grin on her face as she exited the Room leaving Sabetha to her thoughts who was feeling a strong happiness to have one of her childhood dreams actually coming true...

"So this is the child you spoke of, hmmm?" the woman asked grinning stepping into a small, tight observation room. A handful of others dressed in similar green uniforms manned various computers. The burly man from earlier sat at the far end of it, swiftly typing on a computer watching the screen flash by his vision.

"Yes, my Love. It was quite fortunate we stumbled upon her in the forest... you're quite devious in tricking her as well I might add, hahaha." The man said laughing in a deep tone. the woman grinned widely wrapping her arms around his neck, grinning at him with lustful eyes.

"I guess it's time to see if you were right, hmm?" The Woman asked grinning, reaching a hand down pressing a button on a Microphone.

"Ok sweetie! We're going to begin. Don't be scared, everything will be ok." the woman's voice echoed out into the room a small speaker on the wall. Sabetha had begun to feel a bit uneasy staring at the strange devices along hanging motionlessly along the side of the table.

"Start." The woman stated loudly. The room broke out into a low chatter, the other individuals in the room began to break out into a flurry of activity. "Begin phase one!" The Woman ordered, the man hesitated looking back at her.

"Are you certain about this? If this goes wrong even by the slightest calculation it could very well harm the child, or worse." he asked in a strange tone, the woman smirked staring at him with a heartless look.

"You've never doubted your work before, now isn't the time to start. Do it." she stated firmly. The man nodded his head slowly looking down at the screen in front of him, extending a finger out, pressing a flashing fusca colored button.

"W-What?" Sabetha stuttered jumping slightly in surprise seeing the strange devices jolt, beginning to slowly descend down until finally stopping only millimeters from her skin, Sabetha looked at them fearfully. "I-I don't know if I want to do this..." she muttered in a shaky tone, squirming under her restraints. "Calm down. It'll be alright, but you might feel a slight bit of a stinging sensation." the Woman soft voice echoed out of the speakers..

"W-What? Y-You never said anything about that!" Sabetha exclaimed shakily, tears forming up in her eyes from fear. "I-I changed my mind, I want ou-" Sabetha was cut off as her eyes shot open in pure terror as an unimaginable pain ripped through her body. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sabetha let out a blood curdling scream of anguish that echoed out of the room, into the Observation room. The man's eyes widened hearing that scream ring through his head...

"Sabetha!!" Tremi cried out clenching her hands around the Bars tightly, her Eyes filled with horror only able to watch her human friend suffer, her heart racing in fear.

"STOP IT! IT HURTS, IT HURTS!!" Sabetha pleaded, tears rolling down her face crying loudly.

"Don't get soft on me now... Phase three. Now!" The Woman ordered loudly. the burly man hesitate, a strange disturbed look in his eyes.

"Phase three beginning now." he said quietly, reaching a thick, hairy finger out pressing a flashing lucid green button.

"T-This can't be happening... it just can't be!" Tremi exclaimed in a trembling holding the bars tightly, a couple of tears running down her face as she watched her friend suffer in agony. "Why would anyone do this to her! S-Sabetha... she's the most kind being, she doesn't deserve this... I promised her I would protect her, yet now..." Tremi thought sliding down to her knee's, her eyes widening as a bright green light lit up the room unleashing a strange, unknown energy into the room

"It's working!" The Woman exclaimed squeezing her hand on the man's shoulder seeing Sabetha's skin was slowly changing in color. The woman watched on with a strange grin on her face, seemingly having no care about the suffering the small girl was experiencing a she squirmed and struggled under the restraints. "After so many failed experiments before this, final-" the woman was cut off, her eyes widened watching the devices around the edge of the table suddenly rip off, floating into the air. One of the devices suddenly shot up into the air, smashing through a device hovering over head. The green light in the room flickered a few times, before fading away completely.

"I will not allow anyone... ANYONE to harm Sabetha..." Tremi's voice echoed in their minds. The man's eyes widened in horror seeing Tremi' raising a hand, a soft violet color in her eyes.

"Oh crap!! All of you, GET DOWN!!" the man shouted in a deep tone, lunging at the woman behind him sending the pair crashing to the metal floor just as the windows to the room shattered, debris ripped through the walls tearing apart the delicate machinery sending sparks flying into the air, raining down onto the humans inside.

"Impossible! That little runt shouldn't have been able to do this!" the woman snarled angrily, grabbing hold of a ledge pulling her self up allowing the glass and debris to fall off onto the ground. The man grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"This is too dangerous. We need to retreat for now. All of you, fall back!" the man shouted causing the other humans in the small electronics filled room to run for the exit.

"No! Not after we have results, I can't just let this slip by!" the woman shouted angrily, gasping in surprise as the man grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!!" the woman screeched as the man ran out of the room, sealing the heavy metal door behind him...

"T-Tremi..?" Sabetha muttered with half opened eyes, a small smile growing across her face. "I knew you would... help..." Sabetha murmured softly.

"It's alright now." Tremi said softly running a hand through Sabetha's hair causing the small girl to sigh softly, unable to sit up under her own power.

"W-What... did they do to me Tremi...?" Sabetha asked weakly, Tremi looking away with a shaky look.

"I-I do not know... But I won't leave your side, Sabetha. I won't let them, or anyone hurt you every again." She said softly sliding her arms under Sabetha, lifting her human friend up, walking towards the door. Tremi's eyes began to glow again, the door suddenly blew off its hinges flying out into the hallway. Loud alarms echoed out through the base as the pair made their escape...

"Tremi, are you ok?!" Sabetha exclaimed in fear running over to Tremi who had fallen to one knee. The pair now outside in a vast, unfamiliar hillside forest. Tall, ancient tree's surrounded them on all sides.

"No... Sabetha.. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't stop them from making you suffer..." Tremi said shakily, her eyes were closed tightly with a single tear falling off the tip of her nose onto the leaf covered ground below.

"Tremi protected me! She stopped them, and got me away from them" Sabetha said softly reaching out hugging Tremi from behind still in her birthday suit. "And see? That weird color has disappeared!" Sabetha exclaimed holding her arms out, Tremi smiled softly looking back at Sabetha.

"We cannot allow you to remain indecent like this." Tremi stated standing up properly, Sabetha giggled happily with a wide smile.

"It's better then that icky Dress!" She exclaimed happily looking down at her self smiling happily. "Your Parents will be very annoyed at us if we do not find our way home soon." Tremi stated, Sabetha giggled.

"Mommy would be angry if she knew I was running around naked too." Sabetha said grinning slightly. Tremi chuckled softly looking over her shoulder cautiously.

"We should continue to move. I do not know if they will pursue us." Tremi stated in a serious tone, Sabetha smiled with closed Eyes.

"Tremi will beat them up! It's time for an adventure!" Sabetha exclaimed holding up a Fist with a cheerful, happy smile on her face as the pair set off into the unknown.

**~Eight Years later, at a small camp in the woods...~**

"Sigh... it only feels like yesterday, doesn't it Tremi?" a soft, Feminine voice asked. "Yes, this night does indeed resemble our first night after that incident long ago." a gentle, calm voice stated. A Gardevoir sat on a falling log nearby, staring at a small crackling fire with a tiny smile on her face.

"Eight years have passed since that abduction... It really gives you a nostalgic feeling, doesn't it?" Sabetha asked looking up at the Gardevoir, a gentle smile on her face, her appearance resembling that of her youth, except she had matured in a physical manner of speaking. "Eight years since my life was thrown into complete chaos." Sabetha murmured poking at the Fire with a stick, a blank, thoughtful look on her face.

"You enjoy trouble." Tremi stated snickering softly, Sabetha giggled looking up at Tremi.

"Are you happy? This is the first night since you decided to leave home, to explore the world." Tremi asked calmly looking at Sabetha with curious eyes, who stared back. "Mmm... It's still kinda setting in. I haven't fully accepted it in my head." Sabetha muttered looking down lost in thought.

"Your mother was very upset." Tremi stated, Sabetha smirked slightly glancing up at Tremi.

"She's always dramatic and worried! But, that's just mom for ya I suppose hehehe." Sabetha said smiling happily looking up at the star filled, crystal clear sky that could be vaguely made out through the thick forest canopy high above. "It's finally time for me... when I can explore the world, learn it's beauty, meet new people, and most of all... find a Cure for... that." Sabetha muttered lost in thought with a strange smile on her face.

"It's funny really, to feel such strong nostalgia for something that I only harbor horrible Memories for." Sabetha muttered snickering with closed eyes shaking her head. "But the past is the past! I'm going to meet new friends, and make many great memories to cover up the bad!" Sabetha exclaimed cheering holding a fist up, jumping to her feet.

"Sabetha, wait!" Tremi exclaimed standing up reaching an arm, but was too late as Sabetha stepped her foot into the fire, her Eyes widening.

"AHH!!! HOTTT!!!" Sabetha screamed hopping backwards falling over the massive stump she had sat on. A vortex of flame suddenly shot out from behind the stump shooting high into the sky. Tremi sighed weakly closing her eyes.

"Ow ow ow..." a deep, powerful voice grumbled, a crimson red hand reached up grabbing hold of the stump.

"You truly need to be more careful. Had we been near other humans..." Tremi murmured in a worried tone.

"Yea yea! I know, yeesh!" A sharp, angry voice echoed out as Sabetha appeared from behind the stump, except she was.. different. Her skin was a smooth, deep crimson color. Around her neck, a fiery collar had appeared. Her hair had burst into slowly moving flames flowing down behind her back. Her eyes were black and pupil less, with blond colored eyebrows over her strange eyes. Her ears had grown and extended out behind the Flames seemingly without any discomfort as she sat back down propping her chin up on her hand grumbling.

"It is unfortunate they chose to use the genes of an Eevee during that time." Tremi stated calmly, Sabetha looked up smirking.

"You're telling me?! Turning into this damn...whatever it is, argh!" Sabetha grumbled in a furious frustration, Tremi covered her Mouth giggling softly.

"It is incredible that you also take on the personality of the form you are in." Tremi said smiling softly. Sabetha grinned slightly looking at Tremi. "Well, it's not all bad. At least I'm HOT! Hehehe!" Sabetha said giggling slyly, Tremi chuckled.

"I believe we should get some rest. It has been a long day." Tremi stated, Sabetha yawned loudly stretching her arms high into the cool night air.

"Yea, I guess... At least I won't get cold like this." She muttered smirking, staring at the Flames loosely burning around her neck above her shirt. "Sigh... what a mess my life has been since that day..." Sabetha thought resting her back up against the stump, slowly closing her eyes...

End of Chapter 1

Well! Here's chapter 1. Didn't properly proofread it yet, but it should be enough!


End file.
